New City, New Secrets
by Allycatkana
Summary: Rachel, Kurt and Santana are living their own lives when suddenly someone comes... and Santana is put into danger. What will happen to her? Only time can work the situation out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sebastian's Arrival  
New York, Rachel, Santana and Kurt's loft

Santana's POV:

Rachel was cooking. Again. She only cooks when Brody's not here ever since I told her that here cooking stank. Whatever... Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Rachel's POV:

"Oh let me open it!" I said, thinking that it must be Brody. Santana got up, but I'd already opened the door. In front of me was a teenager. He wore a white t-shirt and jeans. His hair was slicked at the side. He was cute.

"Hey hottie." I said, running my hand down his arm.

Santana's POV:

"Move away, who is that?" I wanted to know who was at the door that made Rachel put her horrible flirting skills to use.

"Oh it's you." I immediately recognized Sebastian. He winked at me silently.

Sebastian's POV:

Santana stood there looking at me. Though she was wearing pajamas, that bitch still managed to look cute. Kurt said hi. That was weird. Normally he just scowls at me. Must be cause I didn't wear my Dalton uniform...

No one's POV:

Santana couldn't stand it. "It's Sebastian, for god's sake, you idiots!" she blurted out. Later that night, Sebastian had persuaded Rachel and Kurt to let him stay for two weeks.

Santana's POV:

Sebastian lay in the guest bed. Seeing that Rachel and Lady Hummel were asleep, I crept over to his bed. He turned over as he saw me.

"Hey," I whispered. He sat up. Reaching out, he toyed with my hair. Leaning in, I gently kissed him. Pulling away, I said goodnight.

Sebastian's POV:

After Santana kissed me, I didn't want her to go. My hand caught hers, and I got out of bed. She slid her hand up to my neck. Holding her waist, our lips interlocked and we kissed.

Santana's POV:

Sebastian pushed me onto the bed. I pulled him close, lying on top of him. After a while of making out, he pulled away with a start.

"Hey, y'know it's like midnight, right?" he asked.

"I dunno... Watev since when did you care about the time?" I retorted.

He didn't reply but sat up and leaned against the bedboard. I sat next to Sebastian. We sat in silence for a while. Then, I felt funny, and turned around.

"How long have you been staring at me?" I asked impatiently.

Sebastian shrugged in that cute irresistible way. I leaned against his shoulder, but realized I had to go. Rachel and Lady Hummel loved to get snacks in the early morning and I wasn't going to be caught dead with Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snowfall

No one's POV:

The foursome walked down a street. All around them were flashing neon signs. Rachel suddenly squealed.

"Oh My God! Funnygirl's showing in the theatres today! Kurt, we have to go..."

"I wish Barbra was in it!" Kurt said, equally as excited.

Santana and Sebastian rolled their eyes at their enthusiasm. Rachel and Kurt excitedly skipped across the street into the theatre.

Santana's POV:

Then, a breeze started to blow. Tiny snowflakes flew everywhere. It was pretty romantic.

The street lights flickered on. The breeze started to get stronger, and I half shivered. Without a word, Sebastian took off his coat and draped it over my shoulders. It was warm but smelt like Dalton Academy.

Sebastian's POV:

We walked toward Brooklyn Bridge. I put my arm around Santana's shoulders. It was awkward at first... Kinda weird.

"The view is... nice." I said. We stood at the edge of the bridge. The snow formed small puddles at our feet.

Santana frowned. "Whatever."

I smiled inwardly. This was more like the Santana I knew with the heart made of stone.

She flicked her raven black curls back. Leaning forward, Santana flicked a fly off the rail when her boot caught on something. As she was trying to set herself free, she accidentally slipped. Her whole body lurched and catapulted her into the freezing waters below.

I stood in horror, frozen and not knowing what to do. Of course, my impulse would be to walk away, but it was just evil to stand by and watch someone die. I held my breath and, trying to be brave, dove off the bridge.

Santana's POV:

I cursed under my breath as I splashed into the river. Jeez, these leggings were new! I gasped as my jacket got tangled with a piece of seaweed, but pride stopped me from calling for help. What would anyone think about a helpless girl? Ugh.

Sebastian's POV:

The river water was cold as hell. I held my breath and went under. Then, I felt something . Pulling upwards, I discovered the thing I was holding was actually Santana's arm. Shivering, I pulled harder, and pushed myself onto the banks of the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hero's Wellcome

Sebastian's POV:

Santana was knocked out cold. I swung her over my shoulder and caught a cab to the nearest hospital. Why bother to walk? That way people would think I was a "hero" and that's just stupid kid stuff. Also, there was this weird throbbing pain feeling in my left leg. Whatever.

The nurses immediately put Santana in a wheelchair and took her away. They told me my ankle was broken and wrapped it up. I was put in a hospital bed and left to die of boredom.

Santana's POV:

I opened my eyes after a long time. I was confused at first. Everything around me was white and quiet.

"Where am I?" I thought aloud.

"You're in a hospital," someone said.

I turned my head and saw someone familiar in the bed next to mine. It was Sebastian.

"Didn't I just almost drown in a river?"

"Yup, but now you're in a hospital," Sebastian said rather wearily.

"Someone must've saved me..."  
I sat up and looked over at him. His ankle was in a cast and he was staring at the ceiling.

Ankle... Cast... Sebastian... Hospital...  
"What happened?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Okay, so you slipped off the bridge and got knocked out unconscious. Then I jumped in, dragged you to this place and yeah... You know the rest."

I looked meaningfully at his ankle. Getting the point, Sebastian told me that the doctor said he probably hit it on a stone or something.

I jumped out of bed and went over to Sebastian's. "Thanks." I murmured, not knowing what to do next. Leaning over, I was going to kiss him but a hand stopped me.

"Santana, just pretend this thing never happened, kay? I don't wanna be a "hero" or anything, y'know."

I helped Sebastian sit up, then climbed onto his bed. Lying next to him, I agreed. We were hugging when Rachel and Hummel suddenly burst in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tell Me No Lies

Rachel's POV:

I couldn't believe it. Kurt and I had been called up and informed that Santana and Sebastian were in the hospital. As we neared the room, I saw Santana climbing onto Sebastian's bed, then hugging him.

"Excuse me but what is this?" I stormed in impolitely. "Santana will you tell me what's going on here?"

They immediately broke apart and sat there looking awkward. "Hey, can't I hug the person who saved my life?" Santana said a little guiltily.

"It's Sebastian- we don't hug enemies!" I screamed. Maybe Kurt was right about me being a diva.

"Yeah. He almost blinded Blaine." Kurt added. "You even dueled with Sebastian in Blaine's honour." Santana shrugged.

"Tell me the truth." I said forcefully, pulling up a seat.

"Well, Santana and me started dating after she agreed to go to a school formal dance with me-" began Sebastian.

"I was bribed with money!"

"Then she kissed me-"

"Dude, don't stretch it."

"Well, that's how it happened, and stop interrupting me!" he finished, looking angrily at Santana.

"Oh my- why didn't you tell us- Santana!" Kurt shout-whispered.

"Cause you'd freak. Duh."

"How can you date Sebastian? When you could have anyone, why him? And I thought you were a lesbian..." I screamed.

"It's simple, just like Romeo and Juliet without the cheesy names and old talk and dying and all the stupid lovey dovey parts," said Sebastian not-too-helpfully.

"Look, I'm sorry if you don't approve but it's just like you dating Donkey-face."

"How?" I countered.

"It's just as big of a crime!" said Santana, laughing.

"I can't control you so I guess it's okay. Anyway, I gotta meet Brody now."

"You mean that hairy dude that has a face like a horse?" said Sebastian ironically.

I tried to control my temper. First Santana accusing Brody of being a drug dealer, now this.

"Look, I love him like you love Sebastian so let me be."

"Pfff! I do not love Sebastian! You know, dating someone doesn't mean you love them." Santana pointed out.

Sighing, I left the hospital with Kurt in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Santana's Revenge

No one's POV:

A nurse, pushing an empty wheelchair, was fetching a patient for a check-up when she heard shouting. Coming to a halt in front of a hospital ward, she watched the scene.

There were two girls and two boys. The girls were having an argument while one of the boys stood with a shocked expression on his face and the other guy said something once in a while. Then, two of them stormed out.

Looking in, she could see their faces clearer now. The girl was pretty but frowned angrily. The guy, however, was cute. She waved hesitantly, smiling. He waved back casually.

Santana's POV:

I saw a pretty young nurse waving at Sebastian from outside. She had golden blonde Barbie hair. Turning, I caught Sebastian waving back.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Waving to a cute nurse," he replied with a smirk.

I wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. But before I could say anything, he nudged me.

"Hey um could you get my crutches." he said instead of asked.

After I got him the stupid things, he limped out of the ward, leaving me to sulk by myself. I decided to sleep, but the pillow smelled like Sebastian. Looking into space, I heard something suspicious. I opened the door and slipped out quietly.

"So, do you wanna go out sometime?" asked one voice. Peeking out from behind a wall, I saw the pretty nurse. Goddamnit, I thought.  
"If you mean a date, I have a girlfriend. But she wouldn't mind if we just had lunch or something."

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria for coffee, kay?"

"See ya."

Sebastian. You idiot. I'm not stupid.

"Hey, I'm going for coffee tomorrow with someone."

"Okay," I said nonchalantly. My experience told me to stay calm, and fight fire with fire.

The next day, I met this hot doctor-in-training, Teddy. He was super nice and asked to have a drink with me. I set the date to be tomorrow. Perfect.

Sebastian's POV:

Santana was surprisingly okay with me and Cassidy going out. Anyway, it wasn't even a date, just two friends hanging out. So, the next day we met in the cafeteria.

"Hey not-boyfriend," she greeted me. I had a feeling she really liked me as in the bf-gf thing. Before I could greet her back, though, she stood up and waved to someone.

"That's Teddy." she explained. I looked round to see Santana and some clever-looking dude in a white coat sit down, laughing.

"Excuse me." I went over to Santana's table. "I need to talk to you in private."

Gesturing for her to follow with one of my crutches, I led Santana to a corner.

"What are you doing with that guy?"

"Yeah, he's cute huh?" she replied, smiling.

"Santana!"

"Well, you're on a date with Cassidy, I don't get why I can't go out with Teddy."

"It's not a date, she's just a friend."

"Oh yeah she's totally not into you."

I sighed. "I already told her we were dating."

"Whatever."

"Fine. Well I guess we're not dating anymore."

"Wait, what? Are you dumping me?" Santana looked surprised and a little hurt.

Santana's POV:

Sebastian was dumping me? God forbid.

"Sorry." he mumbled, looking at the ground. Damn his freaking cuteness.

"It's o-okay." I stuttered. I couldn't help but kiss him, then look away awkwardly.

"Aw, Tan-tan," he said, smirking.

"Call me that again and I'll call you Ass-ass. Cute enough?"

Sebastian laughed quietly. "I would hug you, but I've got crutches."

I put my hands around his neck and kissed him. He smirked, and kissed me back.

I knew that when he had to go back to Dalton and the Warblers, I might miss Sebastian just a teeny bit.


End file.
